jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Isla Muerta Showdown
A fanmade game set on Isla Muerta. You are a survivor of a crashed plane with no survivors except you. Find a way off the island, while also finding secrets and surviving dinosaurs. (Changed the idea of the game to be more Trespasser-Like. ~Peenut2k7) =Dinosaurs= *Velociraptor Nublarensis: Small but Vicious enemies that have a brownish body with black stripes They are the most common enemy in the game. *Deinonychus Muertanenesis: 18 foot Raptors that hunt in pairs. Orange with black spots and a greenish stripe down the neck, back, and tail. *Adult Tyrannosaurus Rex: Bronze Tyrannosaurus that can kill the player in one hit. Not a boss battle, as there are no bosses in this game other than the Ultimasaurus at the end. *Sub-Adult/Young Tyrannosaurus Rex: Brown/Green Tyrannosaurus that appear near the beggining of the game as starter T-Rex. Stops appearing after Level 7. *Spinosaurus Muertanenesis: A creature somewhat larger than Adult T-Rex. Stronger than Sub-Adult T-Rex, but weaker than T-Rex Adults. Only two appear in the game, both on totally different levels. First in a jungle clearing where you fight it until it is weak enough to be attacked and killed by the Velociraptors that attacked the player in an earlier battle; second on Level 11 to rid the Tyrannosaurus of your quest. Player dies in one hit to it's claws, but in 2 to it's jaws. *Triceratops Horridus: A mostly gentle but somewhat aggressive herbivore that can kill the player in two hits of it's horns (if disturbed). *Brachiosaurus/Giraffititan Brancai: Harmless Herbivores that can still kill the player in it treads on him/her! *Megalania: Not a Dinosaur, but a large lizard the size of a Triceratops. Kills the player in two nips of it's venomous bite. =Fictional Dinosaurs= *Ultimasaurus: 33 foot Ultra-Predators that kill the player in one nip of any of it's defenses. Rare, but still watch out! *Stegospinus: Semi-Aggressive herbivore. Kills the player in 4 hits of it's thagomizer. About the size of a Deinonychus. *Ankyloranodon: Pterosaur-Dinosaur hybrid which is Semi-Aggressive; although a carnivore. Kills in 3 hits of it's club. *Tyrannops: A Dinosaur-Therapsid hybrid which makes a swift but deadly carnivore. The size of a Triceratops. =Characters= *David Kevis: The player's male character. Looks like a cross between Eddie Carr from TLW and David from DC2. *Anne Smith: The player's female character. She is a character from Trespasser: Jurassic Park, and has crashed on the island once again. *Random crew members on Level 12. =Weapons= * SPAS-12: Powerful weapon that can kill a Tyannosaurus, Spinosaurus or Ultimasaurus in 2 hits, but that is mostly impossible as you can only have one bullet each level for these. Based on Muldoon's SPAS-12. * Gas Grenades: Distractions that work well on medium and small creatures. Unlimited amount. Based on Eris' Gas Grenades. * Rifle: Good for repelling Dinosaurs like Ultimasaurus, Spinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus, but weak for killing these 3 brutes. Based on Cooper's rifle in JP3. * Shotgun: Non-Canon weapon that are best against Velociraptors. * Other Weapons include those from Trespasser: Jurassic Park. =Levels= * Level 1: Beach. This is where you start out, and you are mostly stripped of weapons until you face your first enemy; a Velociraptor. Dinosaurs: Velociraptor, Ankyloranodon, Brachiosaurus (skeleton) * Level 2: Jungle. A small region where you find new animals, including the mighty Spinosaurus! Dinosaurs: Spinosaurus, Velociraptor, Triceratops. * Level 3: The Compound. An Abandoned Compound, where you encounter your first T-Rex. Dinosaurs: Ankyloranodon, Sub-Adult Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Stegospinus. * Level 4: Worker's Camp. An abandoned camp where you run away from a Sub Adult Tyrannosaurus the whole level. Dinosaurs: Sub-Adult Tyrannosaurus. * Level 5: Bamboo Thickets. A misty forest, where you begin seeing signs of past hunters going insane while lost on the island. Dinosaurs: Megalania, Deinonychus, Brachiosaurus, Stegospinus. *Level 6: Cave System. A dark, disturbing cave where you find cave drawings of a mix and match T-Rex-Like creature. Dinosaurs: Tyrannops, Megalania, Deinonychus, Triceratops, Ultimasaurus (cave painting). *Level 7: Jungle Valley. Your first encounter with the mix and match dinosaur, and Adult Tyrannosaurus. (both of which get in a fight and the Mix and Match wins) Dinosaurs: Brachiosaurus, Ultimasaurus (the Mix and Match!), Tyrannops, Sub-Adult Tyrannosaurus, Adult Tyrannosaurus. * Level 8: Mt. Rex Part 1. Watch your step on this steep ascent! Dinosaurs: Ankyloranodon, Velociraptor. * Level 9: Mt. Rex Part 2. Watch your step, as the Ultimasaurus is climbing the steep incline! Dinosaurs: Velociraptor, Deinonychus, Ultimasaurus. * Level 10: The Descent. Watch your step one more time, but this time, you must avoid an Adult T-Rex which had smelled your blood from a cutscene showing you being nip and runned by a Velociraptor. Dinosaurs: Adult Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor (cutscene). * Level 11: Beach Return. Final Appearance of the Adult Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor, before a Spinosaurus lunges from the water and drowns the T-Rex; both not returning for the rest of the game until the end cutscene. Dinosaurs: Stegospinus (Dead), Adult Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, Velociraptor, Brachiosaurus, Megalania. * Level 12: Rescue Ship. But you have to fight an Ultimasaurus, and defend the crew! Dinosaurs: Ankyloranodon (background), Ultimasaurus. * End: A satisfying cutscene showing the Ultimasaurus dying as it falls into the ocean. David/Anne goes home with a baby Tyrannosaurus on a piece of wood drifting towards the ship, leaving a sequel in it's wake. It is implied the Spinosaurus won the battle with the Tyrannosaurus, as it is the final roar you hear before the credits roll. =Gameplay= Not unlike that of Dino Crisis, Uncharted, and mostly Trespasser. You can also hide in logs in jungle levels and compound rooms, as well as defend yourself from dangerous carnivores such as Velociraptor with an improved arm mechanic from Trespasser. Category:Games